


Like Diamonds in the Sky

by opalish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chihokogate, Crack, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Yuri on Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalish/pseuds/opalish
Summary: “Why are we talking about Chihoko?” Mila asked, brow furrowed.  “I want to talk aboutYuri on Darkness.”





	Like Diamonds in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some tumblr posts joking about Victor making Overcome Chihoko his theme and all I could think about was how CONFUSED the world would be

Yuuri watched, open-mouthed, as his new husband announced his theme for the next season.

The reporters shifted, glancing at each other in confusion. Georgi rested a hand over his heart, Yurio looked a strange mix of exasperated and murderous, and Mila was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

“Ah, well,” one of the reporters said slowly, glancing from Victor to his rinkmates to Yakov's scowl, “that's...inspiring?” She sounded far from certain, and Mila choked on air and started coughing.

Yuuri reminded himself that he loved his husband dearly and that he wanted nothing more than to support Victor as he lived his own life, fulfilled his own dreams, skated his own programs.

“What the hell does 'Overcome Chihoko' even mean though?” another reporter muttered to himself as the press moved on to Yurio.

Yuuri was honestly a little worried for Mila's well-being when Yurio haughtily announced that his theme for the year was “Yuri on Darkness”.

 

* * *

 

“What do I think of Victor's theme?” Chris repeated, blinking innocently. He wasn't entirely surprised he'd been asked—everyone knew he was one of Victor's few close friends, and the entire world was losing it, trying to figure out what the hell Victor was thinking.

For the second season in a row.

“Well,” Chris said, smiling at the thought, “I have every intention of taking the gold at the Finals this year, but I do believe Victor can reach even Chihoko's heights if he tries.”

After all, he'd seen Victor reach Chihoko's heights before.

_Naked_.

 

* * *

 

Phichit beamed at the reporters, Ciao Ciao smiling quietly at his shoulder. “Of course it's my goal to win gold, though the competition will definitely be fierce.”

And then, because he couldn't resist, he added, “However it turns out, though, I just want to say: Victor! I believe in you! You _can_ overcome Chihoko!” He thrust a fist in the air and cried, “Fight for your love!”

Ciao Ciao covered his eyes with one hand and sighed.

 

* * *

 

“About Chihoko,” a journalist began, hopeful.

“Who cares,” Seung-gil finished, merciless.

 

* * *

 

“Do I know what it means?” Emil repeated. He wasn't all that surprised that the reporter had eventually switched focus from his upcoming season to the growing mystery of Victor Nikiforov's theme—the press was becoming pretty desperate. “Mmm, well, obviously it's about overcoming Chihoko.”

“And...do you know who Chihoko is?” the reporter asked eagerly.

“Ahaha, it's not a 'who',” Emil assured him cheerfully. “Chihoko is more an...ideal, you know?”

“An ideal of...?”

Emil hummed under his breath, cocking his head to the side as he considered the question. After a long moment, he said, “An ideal of something to overcome!”

The reporter groaned.

 

* * *

 

“Chihoko's Chihoko,” Otabek said flatly. “Next question.”

 

* * *

 

“What does it mean?” Yuri repeated, sneering. “It means the Old Man's a moron. Why are you even asking me, anyway?”

The reporter smiled slyly, thinking of a new tactic to take. “Well, I wanted your opinion: is Victor Nikiforov capable of overcoming Chihoko?”

“Not a chance in hell,” Yuri said ruthlessly. “Chihoko was there before him and Chihoko will be there long after he's gone.”

 

* * *

 

“Why are we talking about Chihoko?” Mila asked, brow furrowed. “I want to talk about _Yuri on Darkness._ ”

 

* * *

 

“I'll take gold this year,” Georgi said confidently, “but I do believe Victor will overcome Chihoko with a podium finish!”

The journalist hadn't asked. “Uh. I'm sure he'll appreciate your words of support,” he said, not even surprised anymore. Everything came back to Chihoko these days, and sometimes he felt like he was the only person in the media who just _did not care._

“And I even found gold body paint for Victor!” Georgi added. “So he can truly outshine his adversary and prove the power of his love!”

“...What.”

 

* * *

 

“There is no Chihoko,” Yuuri told Morooka, distressed.  “I've told everyone. I don't understand why this is happening.”

Morooka didn't miss the pointed glance Yuuri shot his husband, who was hovering at his shoulder.  On the one hand, Morooka would always appreciate how Victor inspired Yuuri to greater heights and triumphs.  On the other hand, he was thinking of naming his ulcer after Victor; lately, they were causing him equal amounts of aggravation.

"It sounds like you need to overcome Chihoko, too," Victor said gleefully, beaming at Yuuri.  "We can make it a _couples thing!_ "

 

* * *

 

At the start of the next season, Victor solemnly announced it would also be his last.  Morooka honestly wasn't surprised--Victor seemed more interested in ice shows than competing lately, and it was obvious his primary passion was coaching his husband. 

Once the tumult began to die down, Victor added brightly, "And my theme for my final season will be 'Hot Love Call'!"

The room descended into chaos.

"Overcome Victor," Morooka told himself with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea whether emil's serious or trolling the press.
> 
> title from Diamonds by Rihanna, which I choose to believe is Victor's fs that season. he points dramatically to yuuri at each and every 'YOU AND I'


End file.
